Drunken Love
by nearraaa
Summary: Logan is questioning his feelings for James just as said hottie comes home drunk and horny. Jagan oneshot. Read, review, and enjoy!


Logan lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He couldn't seem to go to sleep, he was thinking too much. Well, that was usual for him, but the things popping into his mind were ones that demanded attention _right this very second_.

Logan was questioning his sexuality.

He and Camille had been on again off again for a while. But the last time they broke up, he realized he didn't care. It wasn't that he didn't like Camille, it was just he didn't like her the way he used to. She didn't hold the same attraction for him like she had before. It wasn't long before Logan noticed that no girl did. There was only person that did.

And that, to his intense horror, was his best friend- James.

In the past week, Logan, along with some of his friends, had caught himself staring at James multiple times. His abs when they were at the pool, his crotch, whenever James had an arousal or if James tugged at his jeans, his ass whenever he bent over. And sometimes, Logan simply lost himself in those beautiful hazel eyes, unable to break his gaze and just continuing to stare and stare and stare until someone finally pulled his attention away.

And then, after staring at James, the strange day-dreams came to him. Like him on top of James, both clad only in boxers, as he ran his hands over James's perfectly sculpted body and James pulling him down into a firm but gentle kiss. Logan wondered what James's hair felt like, though he never touched it for fear of James getting upset with him. He wanted James's arms around him, pulling him closer. James had pulled him into a bear hug once and Logan had nearly fainted in pleasure.

And then, of course, after the day-dreams came the actual dreams. Wet ones. Logan dreamt of being pinned under James, the feel of his lips on Logan's neck, the feel of his cock in James's hands, and then the feeling of James sliding himself into Logan. And every time, right before James would cum inside him, Logan woke up, panting with his sheets covered in sweat and his pajama pants covered in cum.

Logan buried his face in a pillow, groaning loudly. How was he ever going to get to sleep? Suddenly, his bedroom door burst open with a loud _BANG!_ that made Logan jump to his feet.

James staggered into the bedroom, grinning happily. He made his way over to Logan's bed and collapsed into it, laughing loudly when his body bounced on the mattress.

"Home sweet home!" he cried, giggling.

"James?" Logan asked. "James, are you drunk?" James rolled over and clambered out of the bed, toppling forward into Logan. Logan caught him and James looked up, his eyes wide.

"Logan," he whispered. Or, rather, tried to. It came out as loud as when James was speaking normally. "Logan, I think I'm _drunk!_" Logan turned away, James's breath making him want to vomit.

"I think you're right, James. Come on, let's get you to bed." Logan started helping James across the room, and then carefully lowered James into his own bed, drawing the sheets up around him.

"Night, buddy," he said, stroking James's hair. It was just as soft as it looked and Logan smiled.

"Night, sexy," James said, turning over slightly. Logan froze.

"What'd you say?" he squeaked. James turned back over and squinted at him.

"I said 'night, sexy.' I thought you were a genius."

"Y-y-y…" Logan took a deep breath. "You think I'm sexy?"

"No," James said. Logan slumped. "I think you're _very_ sexy." Logan smiled.

James continued, "And if it weren't for these stupid clothes we're wearing, I'd be in _your _right now." Logan blushed, even though it was only the alcohol making James say this.

"Time to sleep," he said, stroking James's hair again.

James grabbed the hand that was in his hair lightning quick. Logan's eyes widened in fear, hoping James wasn't about to get angry at him.

Instead, James pulled Logan on top of himself. Logan fell across James's body and found himself face to face with James, not to mention crotch to crotch. Logan hoped James was too drunk to notice.

He wasn't.

"Someone's excited, Logie," James said. Logan blushed, trying to get up, but James held him down. Then, James grabbed the back of Logan's neck and yanked him down, kissing him hard. Logan moaned at the feeling of James's lips. They were so warm and tender. And this was everything he wanted.

He jerked away.

"James, stop. You're drunk and you're horny. This isn't a good idea."

"But, Logan!" James said. "I love you. I looove you."

And even though it sounded ridiculous, Logan caved. James may have been drunk and he probably wasn't going to remember this tomorrow, but he'd just said he loved Logan.

Logan moved back into the bed and started kissing James again. James clawed at his t-shirt, lifting it up and over Logan's head. Logan shivered in the cold, but James pulled him closer and it was almost unbearably warm. Logan tore the buttons on James's shirt in his haste to get it off. James didn't care at the moment- he was too busy sliding Logan's sweatpants down and off. His hands skimmed across Logan's leg and then into Logan's boxers, whipping them off before Logan could say anything.

James grabbed Logan's dick and stroked it. Logan moaned, burying his head into James's chest. He sucked on James's neck, nipping at it a little. He pulled away and grinned at the hickey he'd left.

James's hand was so warm and Logan was so close. Too close. Logan didn't want to cum just yet. He batted James's hands away and started working the button on James's jeans. James's boxers came off at the same time and Logan was taken aback by the sheer size of James's dick.

Slowly, too slowly for James and yet too fast for Logan, Logan lowered his head to James's member. He licked the head and James whimpered. Logan looked up.

"This is my first time, James. Just… be patient. Please?" James nodded enthusiastically and Logan lowered his head again. He opened his mouth and James gasped as his dick was suddenly surrounded by Logan's mouth. He clenched the sheets, trying hard not to grab Logan and slam himself all the way in.

Logan went up and off with a pop. He paused for a moment, then went down again, farther this time. He now had more than half of James's dick in his mouth. One more pull off and then down again and his nose was in James's pubic hairs. James moaned loudly and Logan found himself extremely glad that no one else was home.

James gripped the mattress as Logan started to bob up and down, gasping and moaning Logan's name. For his first time, Logan was surprisingly good and James started bucking his hips, trying to go deeper into him. Logan held him down with his arms and now James was so close, so close-

Without any warning, James's cum spilled into Logan's mouth. Logan gagged a little, but managed to swallow it all. James's chest heaved as he pulled in breaths, trying to make up for all the air he'd lost while Logan was sucking him.

Logan crawled up James's body and kissed him. James grinned into the kiss, then slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan wrapped his arms around James's neck as his tongue explored Logan's mouth.

Logan gasped as James's hand closed around his dick again, working it fast and hard.

"Fuck, James!" he groaned.

"Fuck," said James, suddenly stopping, "what a great idea, Logan."

"What, James, no!" Logan said as James turned them around so Logan was underneath him. James reached toward the bedside table, his long arm easily making it to the drawer and pulling it open. He dug through the clutter and then pulled out a bottle of lube.

"James, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Logan, just relax. Trust me, you'll like it." Logan took a deep breath as James squirted the lube into his hands, then another, and two more. James rubbed his thumb around Logan's entrance, then pushed his index finger inside. Logan made a small cry as James pushed past the tight ring of muscle and worked his finger around the inside.

"I'm gonna put another finger in, okay?" James said after a while. Logan nodded, watching James. James slid another finger up into Logan and Logan clutched at James, trying to find something to anchor himself to. His eyes snapped shut and when he opened them again, a few tears spilled down. James kissed them away and used his free arm to pull Logan closer, whispering in his ear.

"Just relax. It doesn't hurt so much if you relax." Logan nodded and tried to relax. He felt better, but it was still uncomfortable.

"One more finger, alright? Just one more," James said, pushing a third finger into Logan. Logan whimpered, burying his head into James's chest.

James gave Logan a minute to get used to the feeling, then started working his fingers in and out, curling them as he went.

Logan suddenly grabbed at James tighter, his head lolling back and his mouth falling open as his eyes closed. James smiled, knowing what he'd just found. He pressed his fingers again and Logan bucked into the touch. Then, James pulled his fingers out of Logan and started rubbing lube onto his dick.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

"Yes, yes, James, please!" Logan cried. James kissed him again as he slid himself into Logan. Logan twisted his body, sucking in a breath. James pulled out a little and then snapped his hips forward. Logan's nails scratched his skin, leaving red marks and James grinned when he found Logan's prostrate again.

James moved back and forth, gaining speed as he went. Logan moaned.

"Fuck, James!" James caught his lips again and Logan leaned into it. James pulled back a little and his hand fluttered across Logan's nipple and Logan suddenly buckled, his dick shooting cum over their flushed bodies.

Seeing Logan come undone caused James to do the same. He buried himself inside Logan and groaned, coating Logan's insides white.

James pulled out of Logan and sank into the bed next to him, drawing the covers up and around them. Logan drifted into sleep with James's arms around him.

The next morning, Logan woke up and wondered why he was naked and in James's bed. Then, in a flood of memories, everything came back to him. His hand flew to his mouth as he remembered every touch, every sound, every feeling from last night.

James was missing, Logan was the only one in the room. He didn't hear the shower running and wondered if James had left. Then, he wondered if James hated him for last night.

Logan pulled the discarded sweatpants and t-shirt from the night before and ran into the kitchen. He was relieved to see James there, sliding pancakes off of a pan and onto a plate. James turned around and looked at Logan. He set the plate down and walked toward him.

"James, I'm so sorry!" Logan gasped. "I didn't mean to! Please, forgive me! Please, please! I can't stand you being mad at me!"

James gripped Logan tightly, then smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Relax, Logan," he said. "I told you last night. I love you." Logan stared at James, breaking out into a grin.

"You… you do?" James nodded. "I love you, too."

James smiled and pulled him into another kiss. Then he grimaced and sat down in front of his pancakes.

"But you're gonna have to be a little quieter, Logie. I'm a little hungover."


End file.
